History of the Kingdom Furyondy, the Archclericy of Veluna and Verbobonc
The area of today's Furyondy was conquered at around -10 CY by the Oeridian Empire. The Overking realised that the area of Furyondy was simply too far away from the capital Rauxes to effectively rule and to further any conquest. To this end, at around 100 CY the Viceroyalty of Ferrond was founded. The territory was divided in protectorates, each ruled by a local Lord-Protector, supervised by the Vice-king. In the year 208 CY Stinvri (176 CY - 253 CY) was named Vice-King of Ferrond. The Lord-Protectors stopped being replaced and the Vice-King relied on the local forces to be able to fend for themselves. In 210 CY, the Vice-King established the magic academy “Falk” in Littleberg. In 229 CY the idle Protectorates were eventually distributed to the most deserving nobles. In 241 CY the first Lord-Protector dies and the nobles pressure the Vice-King to appoint the son of said noble as successor. The Vice-King Stinvri agrees, thus creating a precedent. In 247 CY the Vice-King was summoned to present himself to the Overking, but he did not comply. In 253 CY the Great Kingdom sent an expeditionary force to Ferrond to reclaim the Viceroyalty. The forces teleported outside of the capital of Ferrond; Dyvers. They were met by the Army of Ferrond and the magic support of the Vice-King himself with the magic support of Falk. The battle was brutal, but in the end Ferrond emerged victorious. The Vice-King did later succumb to his grievous wounds that no cleric was able to heal. In 254 CY King Thrommel (210 - 264 CY) was crowned in Dyvers as Thrommel I, King of Furyondy, Prince of Veluna, Provost of the Northern Reaches, Warden General of the Vesve Forest, Marshall of the Shield Lands, Lord of Dyvers,, marking the independance and founding of the kingdom of Furyondy. In 275 CY the so called “hereditary war” began. It was only called war by name, because no blood was shed. Indeed, the younger branches which were removed from heredity for the benefit of the elder branches, claim a right over the lands in application of an ancient Oeridian law enacting a rule ⅔ Oldest and ⅓ Youngest in succession. Interfamily tensions increased to a critical level and Thrommel II was desperate for a solution which would not harm the security of the Kingdom. He finally decides to create a Constitutional Council of the Seven Protectors, of himself and the seven representatives of younger branches. The formed council gets along quickly to implement laws that would benefit them and they reform the rules of succession. The seven Provinces are given to eldest members of their respective families: (Nb. The title has no practical value. These are the titles held by the nobles who were chosen as Lord Protectors in 229 CY. All these lords have a rank equivalent to that of Duke. All the other nobles are either Barons or untitled nobles.) The Principality of Veluna was created and divided into seven Provinces, called “Dioceses” to give to the youngest members of their respective families. The seven Dioceses were Devarnish, Valkurl, Kempton, Grayington, Whitehale, Lorrish and Falsridge. King Thrommel II reserved himself the title of king of Furyondy and the Prince of Veluna. In 283 CY King Thrommel III, decided he needed a new capital. Thus, a new Chendl was built: a beautiful wealthy, clean, and peaceful city, a city of wide canals and graceful temples. It took five years for the city to progress from plans to reality. It was a peaceful time, until the nobility of Dyvers began to stir up trouble with merchants heading west from Dyvers. This trade war stopped almost all traffic flowing west and got the nobility in Veluna in an uproar. At this point in history Dyvers was still a part of Furyondy so the nobles of Veluna looked to them to take care of this matter. While Furyondy looked the other way, when caravans who did not pay tribute to Dyvers began disappearing to ‘bandits’. Many skirmishes took place back and forth over the Velverdyva River by ‘unsanctioned’ elements from both sides until the matter was settled in Veluna’s favor. Though the church never thought much of any of this, the nobles in Veluna City did and a rift opened between them and Chendl. In 350 CY, King Tavish II of Keoland decided to test this rift between Veluna and Furyondy. He marched an army across the Lorridges and Kron hill into the southern and western holdings of Veluna. As he thought, the King of Furyondy protested loudly, but not one soldier moved across the Velverdyva to lend help. By 355 the Keoland forces had Devarnish and the surrounding lands. Facing the possibility of the total loss of Veluna, Canon Turgen IV of Mitrik drafts and enacts the Treaty of Devarnish that cedes Fals Gap, the great Western Road and several southern Fortresses to Keoland in exchange for halting the invasion. This document was extremely unpopular but it guaranteed Veluna would survive. The King of Furyondy GEWAIN I (273 CY -358 CY) supported said treaty and an alliance between Veluna and Furyondy brought an end to the sieges at Verbobonc and Veluna City. When Commandant Berkilyn of the Gran March in 415 CY was named governor of the conquered lands, he began a campaign of oppression and terror and by 436 CY had publicly threatened to annex the whole of Veluna in the name of the Keoish crown. The king of Furyondy AVRAS I (365CY -439 CY), took the opportunity of this public act as reason to pour his army across the Ververdyva River and to drive the Keoish forces in a series of battles known as the Small War out. By 438 CY, the Keoish forces had been driven from Veluna and the occupied lands once again became part of greater Veluna. In 446 CY, the religious Bishops of Veluna convened to discuss the future of their nation, which many believed to be controlled by Furyondians. In an agreement, known as the Concordant of Eademer, the members of the churches voted overwhelmingly to break from the kingdom. Thus the Archclericy of Veluna was formed. Since this time, Veluna has gained the reputation as a gentle and helpful neighbor, a peaceful and contemplative power that rarely engaged itself in battle or even subterfuge with its neighbors. The Archclericy aids Bissel, the Highfolk and the Gnomes of the Kron Hills. It is on very close terms with Furyondy. Seven noble houses support the clerical ruler of the realm: the Plar of Veluna. The Viscounty of Verbobonc is a willing vassal of the state and his inclusion in the council makes eighth noble.